Tormented by the tormented
by firmine
Summary: After missing for 20 years, Sakura returns to exact vengeance on Li and Tomoyo. And how? Becoming the emperor's concubine and making life miserable for them. Will Li curb her darkness with his undying love for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp.**

Summary: Set in olden times, this fanfiction tells a story of vengeance that goes beyond the borders of murder and torment, and love so strong it suffocates its victim.

Kinomoto Sakura was a mere six year old, born into a wealthy, perfect family of four-her mother, Nadeshiko, her father, Fujiitaka, her brother, Touya and the little angel herself. She had lots of friends, and when I meant lots of friends, I mean it.

Everyday, it seemed as though she would never be spared the chance to experience the emptiness of boredom and solitude because every minute, you would find her out in the open field or in the house playing with her friends. And often, they would be so bustling and noisy that neighbours five blocks away could hear their screams and squeals and go right up to their doorstep and bang on the door, demanding the little group to quieten down.

And of course, if by any occasion Sakura is not found playing with her bosom friends Tomoyo Daidouji, Hirigazawa Eriol and Syaoran Li, I can assure you something bad has happened to either one of the four. And often, those 'something' would turn out to be very bad. Something bad like...

It was a wintry day and the wind was howling and scraping against the roof of the manor that the Kinomotos dwelled in.

"Father! Mother! Look! I can make bubbles appear on my mouth!" Sakura exclaimed as drops of her saliva fell onto the floor as she continued to foam excitedly. Fujiitaka and Nadeshiko could not help but reveal their parental smiles at the little girl's easily aroused excitement and innocence. Touya just gave a small smile before pinching his little sister's cheeks HARDLY.

"OW!" Sakura yelped, as Fujiitaka glared at Touya.

"Heh, sorry, couldn't help it. The little monster was just too cute," Touya replied, scratching his head. There was a knock on the door. Smiling, Nadeshiko went to open it.

Standing as erect as he could and trembling like a leaf, a little boy with chestnut frazzled hair and amber eyes asked shyly, "Erm... is Sakura there?" "Why, come on in, Syaoran, don't stand out in the cold or you'll catch one," Nadeshiko said in her usual motherly tone and gently pulled Syaoran in.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, running to her little friend. Syaoran flushed as Sakura gave him a bear hug. "Look! I can make bubbles on my mouth!" she continued, foaming again. An amazed Syaoran stared at her before asking, "Hey! That's cool! How do you do that?"

Sakura was busy teaching Syaoran how to foam when there came another knock on the door. This time, Touya went to answer it.

Swinging open the door, Touya was greeted with the sight of over a hundred soldiers standing behind a general. A familiar general called General Daidouji.

"Daidouji! Come on in," Fujiitaka invited with warmest of hospitality. General Daidouji just looked at him with indifference before unveiling a scroll from his sleeves and unrolling it and read, "By order of the Emperor, Fujiitaka has been found with evidence of treason; he has been seen sneaking in and out of China and making contact with the Xiongnus, our perpetual enemy. His unfaithfulness to the Emperor and his dynasty shall not be taken lightly. As general, it is responsibility to my duty that I have you and your clan exterminated. Guards, take the Kinomotos away to await their execution!"

Fujiitaka's eyes widened as he protested, "I have never even been out of China before! Nor do I even know where the Xiongnus reside! How have I been sighted making contact with them?" "I have witnessed your actions of disloyalty, my fellow friend," a deep voice said.

Syaoran quickly looked up in fear and said, "Father?"

A solemn and swarthy man slowly stepped into the Kinomoto manor. "Li, how could you do this to me? How could you malign me?" Fujiitaka asked, trying to free himself from a guard's grasp.

General Li ignored him and turned to Syaoran, "Son, let us leave and break off all ties with this group of disloyal traitors."

Syaoran protested, "But father, Sakura-" "Syaoran! If you show any hints of defiance right now, you will be punished," General Li hissed and Syaoran quickly quietened down. The father and son left as the guards dragged the Kinomotos out of their manor to the palace.

On the way, as though he had suddenly gained the strength of Hercules, Fujiitaka freed himself from the grasps of the two guards and took out a dagger from his sleeve, In the speed of lightning, Fujiitaka had General Daidouji as his hostage.

"Kinomoto! What is the meaning of this?" General Daidouji hissed angrily. "I'm sorry, Daidouji but I have to clear my name. I can't let my family and I suffer injustice!" Fujiitaka whispered before shouting, "I shall only release the general if you all let my family go!"

The guards looked at one another before hesitantly freeing the Kinomoto family. However, the moment they were freed, General Daidouji managed to snatch the knife from Fujiitaka's hand and stabbed it right into his neck. Blood spurted out as Sakura screamed.

Touya quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and ran off into the bushes as the guards quickly caught Nadeshiko, who urged her son on.

"Get the two children!" General Daidouji ordered angrily. The guards quickly sped off to look for the two.

**Meanwhile...**

Touya stopped running and hid behind a huge tree with Sakura.

He panted before turning to Sakura and saying, "S-Sakura, if you don't hear my voice... don't come out. J-Just hide here-" "No! But I want to stay with you!" Sakura protested but Touya cupped her mouth to shut her up. "Just listen! F-For mom and dad!" he whispered and Sakura stopped struggling as a tear fell from her cheek.

Touya heaved a sigh of relief before sorrow started overwhelming his eyes and he continued, "I have to go and find them! But you! You have to be safe and carry on living. If you hear footsteps, run. Run as far and as fast as you can. Only come out of your hiding place if you hear my voice. Ok?" "No!" "Sakura! Please! For mom and dad!" Touya pleaded but Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"And me," he added, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her big brother for awhile before nodding grudgingly. Touya smiled and gave his little sister his first, and probably last, bear hug before standing up.

Before running back, Touya turned to Sakura and said in a cold tone, "Remember. The Daidoujis and the Lis have caused this. If you never see me or mom or dad again, then we're dead. Don't cry, Sakura. You have to be strong. Yes, that's a good girl. Don't cry. If we're dead, I want you to flee as far as you can to the safest place possible. And grow up healthily and normally. If you ever catch sight of Daidouji or Li, you must remember the pain they have mercilessly inflicted upon us and exact vengeance. Sakura, I know they're your friends but look at your family! Friends don't do break families apart! Or even cause their deaths!"

And with that, Touya sprinted off back, leaving a sobbing Sakura behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp!!!

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Was bogged down schoolwork and stuff and I had to update other stories in my main account. I don't even know why I opened this account but anyway, I'm going to start now...

20 years later...

"You the new girl?" the lady boss asked suspiciously.

"H-Huh?"

"Argh... I asked you if you are new here!" repeated the slightly agitated lady boss, Kitori Misote.

"O-Oh! Yes I am!"

"Stupid girl..." muttered Misote, "Grr... follow me! I don't even know how the hell someone as dumb as you can ever succeed in this line."

Fuming, Misote led the auburn haired girl to a neatly furnished, spacious room lightened with only a candle.

"Master Takashi will be using this room. He's booking our top lady for the night and wants to ensure his money is well worth its value. So you'd better ensure there not is no hint of disruption, not even the sound of a pin drop." "Yeah, I got it," Sakura, the auburn haired girl replied, bowing.

"Stupid girl... if Master Takashi gets pissed off, I'm going to fire you!" Misote threatened before huffing and stomping off.

Blinking a few times, Sakura was about to turn when she bumped into a lady.

"You should really have never acted stupid in front of Kitori. She gets pissed at the slightest thing, even when it's not a mistake," the lady spoke casually.

"Y-Yes, madam," Sakura replied, bowing. The lady just gave a laugh.

"That's what I like about newbies. They treat everyone equally," said the lady, "You know, I'm just like any average worker here, so you can just address me as Chiharu. And erm... I'm Mihara Chiharu."

Sakura was about to open her mouth when Chiharu saw the paper in her hands and snatched it.

"H-Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as Chiharu read, "Hmm... so, you're in charge of the VIP rooms, eh? Well, lucky for you. Those rooms are specially reserved for imperial officials or maybe even people of noble blood. You can easily identify people of that category with their high-class outfit, you know, the trademark imperial hat, the silken black robe and clean black shoes. And of course the first thing they say when they meet you is 'Is MY room ready yet?' "

"Gee, thanks," Sakura smiled. Chiharu rolled her eyes, "I meant it as a sarcasm. You DO know how uptight and tense Kitori gets about even the slightest thing in that room. She won't allow anything that signifies inauspicious things in that room and if she does find one, being in charge of that room, you're going to get fired rightaway."

"T-That serious?"

"What's a lady boss for, then?" replied Chiharu before dumping the paper back into Sakura's hands and sauntering off.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura straightened the paper when a hand grasped her shoulder.

Before Sakura could even scream 'molest!', the possessor of the hand asked, "Is MY room ready yet?"

Quickly turning around, Sakura saw a man wearing...

"The imperial hat... silken black robe... clean black shoes... is it him?" she murmured. The man began glaring at her impatiently. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura bowed down and said, "Mister Takashi, right? Erm, this way please-"

"The name's Hirigazawa Eriol, idiot. And you are to address me as nothing but MASTER Hirigazawa. Yamazaki's on his way," the man replied snubbishly. Sakura blinked before asking, "Who's Yamazaki?"

"God! You are so stupid! Don't you even recognise your regular customer? Takashi Yamazaki?" Eriol said, dusting his sleeve when Sakura's schedule accidentally brushed onto it.

Before Sakura could even open her mouth, Eriol turned and walked off, saying, "My day's been bad enough for me. I hope not to worsen it by conversing with a retard anymore."

Looking down and scratching her head, Sakura winced as she began dwelling on the dreaded thought of Kitori firing her. Sighing helplessly, she decided to make up for it by cleaning up the VIP room that was to be used by Yamazaki, although it was quite clean already. Shaking her head helplessly, she entered and began using a cloth to clean the wine cups.

Whilst thinking of her family and allowing herself to be absorbed in the depths of intense hatred and anguish, a wine cup accidentally slipped from Sakura's hands and fell onto the floor, ending with a shrill crash and shattered porcelain pieces.

Panicky, Sakura quickly went to clean up the pieces and swept them all under the luscious red carpet. Heaving a sigh of relief, she thought everything was over when she realised she had accidentaly spilt some Nu' er hong (some top quality wine that was mentioned while I was watching this chinese show set in ancient times) onto her clothes. The smell, or rather, the aroma was so strong she feared someone, specifically Kitori, would smell it and accuse her of stealing it.

Buried in panic, Sakura thought she was done for when she saw a sash revealing itself from the closet door.

"I guess this is the only way," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked to the closet door and opened it, revealing sets of fanciful and beautiful yet revealing clothes. Looking for the most decent one, Sakura finally settled for a simple purple dress that still looked quite glossy and well, whore-like. Her neck area and shoulders and arms were only covered with a filmsy piece of clothing, making it indecent and whore-like. But apart from that, everything seemed normal.

Just as she was about to scoot out of the room, an amber eyed gentleman entered.

Upon seeing her, he asked boredly, "You the newly appointed top lady?" Then, in a husky voice, he continued, "Because I booked you for the night..."

A/N: Erm, I've got a super low level of communicating with 'olden times language' so when you read this fanfiction, modern words, well, sort of modern words like 'VIP room' and 'schedule' may pop up because I don't know the 'olden word' for them. Erm, yeah, I know I suck at this kind of stuff.


End file.
